


uncorrupted

by planetundersiege



Series: A Drabble A Day Keeps The Doctor Away [114]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Light Angst, Reunion, SU - Freeform, Written before Change your mind aired
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-25 20:00:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18581563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: Skinny is there when Jasper gets uncorrupted.This was written BEFORE Change Your Mind aired.





	uncorrupted

Steven had been worried about who should be in the room when Jasper was healed. She had a lot of enemies, and for her, he still was Rose Quartz. She didn’t know the truth, and being healed from corruption was tough, he wanted her to come back around people she wouldn’t immediately fight with in a confusion.

 

It had been hard to figure out who, until Skinny talked.

 

“Let me, trust me. We’re the best combination.”

 

He had trusted the beta gem, so the moment he started the process, he bolted out of the room, leaving Skinny alone with the gem monster that slowly turned back into a gem. She regained her original shape, the green spots on her skin disappeared, and then, she opened her eyes, finally aware of her own surroundings again.

 

Skinny couldn’t be happier, and Jasper just looked at her with a confused stare, before tears began to stream down her eyes.

 

“Skinny? Is that you?”

 

She was in disbelief, could this really be her? Skinny was the only defect gem Jasper had ever respected. They were born from the same kindergarten, the beta one. She was one of the few perfect gems that ever was produced there. All beta gems had been humiliated for being beta, and Skinny had been Jasper’s only comfort.

 

Then the war ended, Jasper climbed the ranks, while the defective beta gems got sent away on low ranking jobs, on stations they couldn’t leave. Since they were a disgrace, no contact with anyone outside was allowed. A “real” gem shouldn’t talk to defects.

 

Jasper tried so hard to find her for several thousand years, before she had given up, but now, the gem stood there, in front of her, with a smile on her face, welcoming her back.

 

“Yes Jasper, it’s me. I won’t leave you again, Homeworld has changed for the better.”

 

She held out her hand, and Jasper took it.

 

She would never let go again.


End file.
